Flexible display technology is a main display technology of next generation. An OLED flexible display technology has advantages of good impact resistance, light weight, foldable, small occupied space, easy to carry such that the OLED flexible display technology has become an important research direction of the future display technology. Film layers of the flexible display panel usually adopt an OCA (Optically Clear Adhesive) for bonding together. Because the OCA has a viscoelasticity and poor compressibility, in the bending process, a viscous flow of the adhesive is easily to generate to form a wavy protrusion on a surface such that a wrinkle phenomenon is generated at the display panel so as to affect the display effect.